


Highway Hypnosis

by gentle_teeth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Female Han Solo, Female Luke Skywalker, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Han Solo is not very flexible, Lesbians in Space, Luke Skywalker is a sexual terror 2020, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Road Head, Spit As Lube, That's Not How The Force Works, The Force, Vaginal Fingering, distracted driving, don't fuck and drive, inspired by the Luke Skywalker face app edits, maybe? technically?, space head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentle_teeth/pseuds/gentle_teeth
Summary: "Oh no, we're stuck in hyperspace for hours with nothing to do, let's have sex."  It's the oldest trope around, played out in every galaxy... but Luke is a fan of the classics.Space lesbians porn inspired by the Luke Skywalker faceapp edits.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 42





	Highway Hypnosis

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen the original edit, you can find it here: https://www.reddit.com/r/blursedimages/comments/gz7jax/blursed_skywalker/
> 
> I wasn't sure what Han would look like, but I figured not too much would change. I picture her with pretty much exactly the same haircut as Harrison Ford, but maybe a little longer? To be fair, her hair was... not exactly my focus when I was writing this.

Luke swiveled around in the copilot’s chair, huffing out an exhausted sigh as she turned away from the viewports.

“How do you stand it, Han?”She asked.

“Stand what?”Han sounded like she’d forgotten Luke was there, and Luke had a sudden suspicion she’d fallen asleep at the helm.

“The boredom.Staying in the cockpit all cycle, looking at stars that all look the same.I can’t just sit here anymore,” she announced, stretching as she stood up.She glanced over at Han, who hadn’t moved from the pilot’s seat.“I’m going to bed.Coming?”

“In a minute,” Han said, not looking up from the controls.“Someone’s gotta fly this thing.”Luke sighed.

“Can’t you have Chewie do it?”She asked, not bothering to hide the exasperation in her voice.Han opened her mouth to argue, but Luke cut her off.“We’re in hyperspace for the next day or so.The Falcon will be fine on autopilot.”Han grunted, looking reluctant to leave her seat.

“Chewie’s asleep,” she argued, though Luke could tell she didn’t know that for sure.She couldn’t recall when they’d last switched places at the helm.“I can’t just wake him up and make him take over for us.”

“You can if it’s his turn,” Luke reminded her.“He does it to us all the time.”Han didn’t look satisfied with that answer.

“He does enough for us,” she said, finally turning her chair to meet Luke’s eyes.“You can go to bed if you want, but I’m staying here to make sure we don’t end up in Wild Space or blasted through a planet.”They both knew she’d charted her course carefully to avoid either of those scenarios, but Luke could see she wasn’t likely to change Han’s mind with a rational argument.She’d have to resort to trickery instead.

“You sure you don’t want to come to bed, Han?”She asked, leaning against the console and tossing her hair back from her face.She realized she was blatantly copying the way Han flirted, but hoped it would work anyway.Han laughed.

“Trying to seduce me out of the cockpit?”She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Is it working?”Luke grinned, loosening the belt that held her tunic shut.“Just imagine the things you could do to me in a real bed.”Han reached for her waist, but Luke sidestepped her, walking to the door as her tunic slid down around her arms.“Come on, the Falcon can wait.I’ve got a much more interesting idea.” _Gotcha_ , she thought, watching Han hesitate for barely a second before jumping out of the pilot’s seat to follow her.She let the tunic fall to the floor and closed her eyes as Han kissed her, the smuggler’s strong arms wrapping around her waist.Han’s vest felt rough against her skin, the fabric still coarse even after years of wear.“You should take this off,” she suggested, tugging pointedly at the front.Han grinned.

“Maybe you should take it off me,” she replied, leaning back to let Luke push it off her shoulders.She relaxed as Luke went to work on her shirt buttons, letting her hands roam up and down the smaller woman’s bare back.

“I’m doing all the work here, you know.”Luke smiled, grazing her teeth over Han’s neck as she finished with her shirt.“If you don’t start participating, I might think you prefer flying the Falcon.”

“Now don’t start saying things you don’t mean,” Han said, her hands immediately moving to unfasten Luke’s pants.Luke, biting back laughter at Han’s predictability, leaned against the wall to let Han take her boots and pants off.“I’ll have you know you make a damn good copilot on these long-haul flights.”She ran her finger along the edge of Luke’s underwear as she spoke, and Luke shivered.

“You’re just saying that so we can do this again someday.”Truth be told she wasn’t very good with ships as big as a freighter, but she liked spending time with Han.She felt special, knowing Han trusted her enough to let her fly rather than Chewie.She placed a hand on Han’s head, bringing her in for a gentle kiss.Their lips moved together softly as Han stripped out of her own shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the floor.Luke let go of her hair to get her hands under the elastex band of her bra, impatiently pushing it up until Han pulled away to take it off.

“Can’t get me naked fast enough, can you?”Han winked and smiled at her, dropping her bra to the floor and pulling Luke in by the hips.Han moved her hands further down to squeeze Luke’s ass, pressing their bodies together.Luke made a startled noise, thrown slightly off-balance by Han’s sudden movement.

“Gotta even the playing field.I’m down to my underwear,” she said, tugging pointedly at her girlfriend’s belt.“You’re still wearing pants.” 

“Then take ‘em off me.”Han smirked, though she didn’t make any move to let her, hands still glued to Luke’s ass.Luke resisted the urge to roll her eyes, opting instead to close them as she leaned in for a kiss.She let her hands roam over the taller woman’s back as Han backed them up into the console, urging Luke to sit on a clear section of the dashboard.

Han pulled away from Luke’s mouth, sucking kisses down the side of her neck.She wasted no time getting down to her breasts, flicking her tongue over one nipple.Luke moaned as Han started sucking, taking one hand off Luke’s waist to squeeze her other breast. 

“Scoot,” Han mumbled, tugging at the waistband of Luke’s briefs.“Can’t get these off.” 

“Should’ve done it before,”Luke replied, but reached down to Han pull her underwear down her legs.

“Too late,” Han said, tossing them into a corner somewhere before returning her mouth to Luke’s nipples.Lukeburied her hands in Han’s chestnut hair, nails scratching her scalp as she pulled.Han groaned and pulled Luke back against herself, making her squirm at the rough texture of Han’s pants.

“Back up,” Luke said, tugging Han’s hair gently to pull her off.“I can’t get your pants off like this.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Han replied, pulling away from Luke’s nipples to undo her belts and zipper herself.She made sure to take her blaster out of its holster and set it down carefully before she dropped her pants, not wanting any unpleasant surprises if it hit the floor too hard.She cursed quietly when they caught on her boots, and Luke stifled a fit of laughter as Han hopped around trying to extricate herself.

“We can’t all have the Force to steady us,” Han joked as she stood back up.Luke stopped her as she moved forward, holding Han by the hips as she knelt on the floor.

“I could use it on you if you asked,” she said, looking up coquettishly through her eyelashes.“Put your knee on the dash.”

“You watched me struggle to take my boots off and you think I’ve got the balance for that?”Han resisted the urge to roll her eyes, but relented when Luke started rubbing her hands along her inner thighs.“You won’t drop me, will you?”

“I would never,” Luke promised, though Han still wasn’t sure she could believe her.“Come on, get your leg up.”

“Okay, okay.Give me a second.”Han braced her hands on the dashboard and swung her leg over Luke’s shoulder, shivering a little as Luke’s hands moved higher on her thighs.The position wasn’t as precarious as she’d expected, but her legs were stiff from sitting and she could already feel the stretch.She started to think she should really move around more when Luke began pressing kisses to the inside of her standing leg, slowly moving up from mid-thigh.Han suppressed a shiver, leaning farther into her hands to stay upright.She bit her lip when she felt Luke’s tongue flick over her skin, followed quickly by a gentle bite.

“Luke,” she started, trying to keep her composure, “I can’t hold myself up like this forever.”

“It’s fine,” Luke said, biting her again just to feel her leg twitch.“I said I wouldn’t drop you.”Before Han could think of a comeback, Luke parted her labia and started licking between them, twisting her tongue in ways that made Han’s brain go blank.

Han tried to lean farther over the dash, but her legs wouldn’t stretch far enough to make it happen.Though it made her balance harder to hold, she took one hand off and tangled it in Luke’s hair, holding her in place, though Luke certainly wasn’t going anywhere.Han’s eyes rolled back when Luke started sucking her clit, sliding two fingers into her at the same time and curling them.

“Fuck, Luke,” she cried, her free hand balling into a fist. “You learn that in Jedi school?”

“Just a lot of trial and error,” Luke replied, still fucking Han expertly.“You’re soaking.I should’ve started with three fingers.”She laughed, a self-assured laugh that had made Han want to punch her when they’d first met, but this time she couldn’t muster up the anger.

“Not too late,” Han suggested, moaning when Luke put her mouth back to work and added another finger.She couldn’t move her hips much in her position, leaving her to do nothing but take it while Luke fingered her within an inch of her life.She felt herself start to clench in rhythm with Luke’s movements, and when Luke started to twist her fingers, it was over.

“Luke,” she whispered, letting out a short cry as she came, but Luke didn’t stop.She pulled her mouth off Han’s clit but added a fourth finger, fucking Han until she was nearly in tears, her leg sliding off the Falcon’s slick panels onto Luke’s shoulder.Luke pulled her fingers out slowly, curling her fingers forward to drag against Han’s sensitive walls the whole way.

“God damn, kid,” Han panted, slumping forward to catch her breath.Luke only hummed in response.Han looked down to see her sucking her fingers clean, her free hand running up and down the back of Han’s leg like she was soothing a tauntaun.

“Get up here.”Han steadied herself and set her leg back on the floor, straightening up to give Luke room to stand.“Sit back up on the dash and I’ll blow your mind.”She pushed her bangs out of her face, flexing a little as she did just to be funny.She knew she didn’t need to posture and show off for Luke, but sometimes she couldn’t help herself.She wouldn’t be Han Solo if she didn’t put on a show, she thought, leaning in to kiss Luke as the smaller womangot settled on the console.Han tasted herself as their tongues rubbed together, Luke’s mouth still coated in her come.She pulled her hand up from Luke’s knee between her thighs, teasing her with just her middle finger.

Han waited until Luke started squirming before she pushed her finger all the way in, letting Luke grind against her palm while she thrust it slowly in and out.She added another in short order, keeping her pace slow and steady despite Luke’s efforts to rush her along.

“Gimme another,” Luke whined, pulling away to give Han a pleading look.

“Thought you might want to take it slow,”Han joked.“Since we’re in hyperspace for another day or so and the Falcon will be fine on autopilot.”Luke looked annoyed to hear her words used against her, but her expression changed when Han sank to her knees.

“Han, please.”Luke spread her legs wider, biting her lip.The change in angle let Han’s fingers get deeper, but the heel of her hand came off Luke’s clit, leaving her with nothing to rub against.

“I still can’t believe you’re a natural blonde,” Han said, apparently content to ignore Luke’s demands.“Aren’t you and Leia supposed to be twins?”

“Don’t talk about Leia when you’re— oh!”Luke cut herself off as Han latched her mouth onto her clit, rolling her tongue like her life depended on it.Luke could feel her suppressing a grin, laughing at her own stupid jokes.

To her credit, Han stayed quiet after that, her mouth busy with a more pressing task.She pulled back briefly, but just as Luke began to ask what the hold-up was, she spat on her fingers and quickly set her mouth back to work, wiggling her pinky into Luke’s ass.

“Fuck!”Luke cried out, shoving her knuckles into her mouth to stifle any further embarrassing sounds.She felt Han start laughing in earnest and kicked her in the shoulder to shut her up, but the movement only forced Han’s fingers in harder.“Oh _Force_ , Han.”

After that Han showed a single-minded dedication to her task, picking up the pace until Luke fell all the way back onto the dash, barely present enough to try not to lie on the controls.Luke’s moans got louder despite the fingers in her mouth, crescendoing until she suddenly went silent and came with a gasp. As her back arched off the Falcon’s panels, Han felt all her hair stand on end, her skin prickling with an electric sensation she assumed must be the Force. She drew her fingers out gently, licking a few slow stripes over Luke’s vulva while she rode out her orgasm.She rested her cheek on Luke’s thigh and took a moment just to watch her, enjoying the sight of her girlfriend lying fucked-out in the cockpit of her ship.As the high faded, the ache of her knees on the durasteel floor became too uncomfortable to ignore, and she stood up with a grunt to sit back in the captain’s chair.She leaned down to pick up her pants, but only wiped her hand on the hem of one leg and threw them back onto the floor.She became aware of a quiet beeping sound coming from somewhere, but couldn’t be bothered to remember what that meant.

“Come here,” she said, patting her knee.Luke rolled lazily off the panel she was laying on and sat sideways on Han’s lap, arms around her neck.

“I can’t believe we just had sex and you’re still gonna make us fly the ship,” she laughed.

“Hey, I’m not the one who laid down on the cruise control buttons,” Han reminded her.

“You wanted me to lie down on the cruise control buttons.”Luke flipped her hair over her shoulder, snuggling closer to Han.

“Yeah, I did.”Han leaned down and kissed her gently, ignoring the slightly concerning beeping despite herself.The blinking lights of the control panel could wait.“Think we woke Chewie up?”Luke blushed and hid her face in Han’s shoulder, apparently having completely forgotten about their companion.

“Probably,” she said.“That’s your fault, you know.”

“I wasn’t the one who took my top off to get out of flying this thing.By my count, it’s your fault.You’re a screamer, babe.”

“You weren’t exactly quiet yourself!”As Luke protested, the beeping was joined by a second alarm, slightly out of sync with the first, and the Falcon shuddered like a speeder hitting turbulence.Han’s eyes went wide and she leapt up, dumping Luke unceremoniously out of her lap.

“Shit!Fuck, the stabilizers!”Suddenly she realized what the beeping noise had been.Madly flipping switches with one hand and gripping the steering wheel with the other, she brought the Falcon back on course and under control, swearing under her breath at her own carelessness.She breathed a sigh of relief when the ship returned to its normal smooth operations, and the alarms and blinking lights ceased one by one. 

The cockpit was silent for a moment, and then Luke burst out laughing, still on the floor.Han blinked, then found herself joining in, sinking back into her chair.What a picture they must make, she thought, flying her ship naked and sweaty, nearly tripping over their discarded clothes as they ran around trying to keep the Falcon on course.The whole thing was ridiculous, but it was exactly the kind of thing she’d come to expect with Luke around.She reached down to help her girlfriend off the floor, and brought her back into her lap with an apologetic smile.

“We should get dressed,” Luke said, but she didn’t move to get up.

“Let’s just sit here a while.”Han wrapped her arms around Luke’s waist, pulling her close.

“You’re sure?”Luke asked.“Won’t Chewie be coming soon to take over for us?”

“He can sleep in today,” Han decided.“We’ve got another day in hyperspace, after all.”Apparently content with that, Luke nodded, settling back into Han’s shoulder.

“Another day in hyperspace means one more shift for each of us,” she pointed out.Han smiled.

“Might need another break.It’s not healthy to sit around for that long.”

“I think you’re right,” Luke agreed.“We might want to stretch our legs.Wouldn’t want to reach the base all stiff.”

“You’ve got a point, kid,” Han agreed, kissing her gently.“One condition, though.”

“What?”

“We’re never fucking on the dashboard ever again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank Star Wars Twitter for causing the horniest week of my adult life, followed by months of emotional torment as I tried to make myself write this (followed by about 3 hours of writing over 2 days, during which I banged out 75% of this thing).
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated, as always! Your feedback keeps me motivated and tells me what to write next.
> 
> Also thank you to my incredible beta reader, who is responsible for both my Han/Luke fics so far and who always tells me when I've written someone's clothing disappearing into thin air between lines.


End file.
